


In Sickness and in Health

by doryexplory



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doryexplory/pseuds/doryexplory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi comes home horny as hell, only to find a sick Iruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Sandyclaws68 for beta reading!

It was late afternoon when Kakashi made his way into Iruka’s apartment. He'd been busy with missions and training every day for over three weeks and hadn’t been able to make time for Iruka. He felt guilty for neglecting their still new and somewhat fragile relationship, even though he knew Iruka understood, being a ninja himself. He’d spent the entire day thinking about all the things he wanted to do to Iruka’s naked body, and he was already half hard just being in the apartment, even though he hadn’t even seen the man yet.

He left his shoes by the door and unzipped his vest as he walked into the living room, anticipation building in the pit of his stomach. Iruka wasn’t in the living room and a glance into the kitchen confirmed that he wasn’t there either. Kakashi tossed his vest and hitai-ate on the couch and made his way into the bedroom, hoping Iruka was already in the bed, preferably scantily clad. He almost shivered at the thought.

Much to his delight, Iruka was indeed in the bed, but he was fully dressed. ‘I can work with that,’ Kakashi thought, a leer forming on his face.

Iruka was lying on his side on top of the covers; he looked up when Kakashi entered the room and gave him a small smile. “Kakashi, it’s good to see you. Come cuddle with me,” he said and extended his hand towards Kakashi and made grabby motions with this fingers.

“I’d like to do a lot more than that.” Kakashi said as he quickly pulled off his shirt and mask before all but jumping on the bed and pressing himself against Iruka. He wrapped his left arm over Iruka’s waist and slid the other arm under his head and around his shoulders.

Iruka’s smile fell. “Oh babe, I want to, but I think I’ve caught some kind of stomach bug. I just feel like crap.”

As Kakashi took a better look at Iruka’s face he saw how pale and drawn he looked. “That’s ok Iruka, we can cuddle.” He stroked Iruka’s back with his left hand and pressed a kiss against his forehead. He also sent a message to his dick to calm the fuck down.

“I’m sorry,” Iruka whispered, the corners of his mouth drawn down into a miserable frown. “It’s been ages. I suck. You don’t have to stay.”

“Hey, seriously, I want to be with you. I’m not just gonna take off because we can’t fuck!” He pulled Iruka closer against him and tangled their legs together.

Iruka smiled again (a much better look for him, in Kakashi’s opinion) and snuggled up against Kakashi’s chest, his arms curled up between them. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

“So what’s up with your stomach?” Kakashi asked, continuing the mental battle with his overactive libido; his close proximity to Iruka and the smell of him not really helping.

“Don’t know. I guess I caught it from one of the kids; it’s been going around lately. I just feel really nauseous.” Iruka pushed his right knee higher up between Kakashi’s thighs and accidentally brushed his thigh against his still inconveniently hard cock.

“Uhh…sorry.” Kakashi blushed and try to squirm away, but Iruka wouldn’t let him.

“You really are very horny.” He chuckled and pressed his thigh more firmly against Kakashi’s groin.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I’ll go and let you rest. I can take care of it in the bathroom or something.” Kakashi prepared to climb back out of the bed, but before he could go far Iruka wrapped his right arm around Kakashi’s waist and held on tight. As soon as Kakashi relaxed again, Iruka let go of his waist only to stroke his hand down Kakashi’s back, over his waist, all the way to the button on his trousers 

“Don’t be silly,” he said with a grin. “We can’t leave you like this.” He loosened Kakashi’s trouser button and pulled the zipper down slowly. Kakashi felt heat suffuse his entire body.

“But babe, you’re sick, you don’t have to…” Kakashi lost track of whatever point he was trying to make as Iruka’s hand found its way into his boxers and pulled his now rock hard cock out.

“Kakashi, I want to. You’re so hot like this, at my mercy, lost in pleasure.” Iruka’s gentle voice did strange things to Kakashi’s will power and he found himself giving in.

Iruka grabbed hold of Kakashi’s cock and slowly started pumping his fist up and down. Kakashi moaned and decided that Iruka was probably right, he usually was. He pulled Iruka closer to him and pressed his face against Iruka’s cheek .

“Oh god, Iruka…I…” He wasn’t even sure what he was trying to say, and it didn’t matter.

“Yeah, there you go,” Iruka whispered right into his ear, then released Kakashi’s cock. At his pathetic whimper, Iruka grinned, then brought his hand to his own mouth, licked his palm and finger generously, before resuming his now slick, firm, pumping of Kakashi’s painfully hard erection. Kakashi couldn’t help but groan and lean forward to grab Iruka’s mouth in a wet, filthy kiss.

Iruka indulged Kakashi for a moment, sucked on his tongue, nipped at his lips, but then he pushed Kakashi away with his free hand, creating a little more space between their upper bodies, even as he continued to jerk Kakashi’s cock. He stroked his hand over Kakashi’s chest, traced the lines of his defined muscles with his fingers and pinched lightly at his nipples. Kakashi lost himself in all these sensations, his eyes slid closed, and he couldn’t help but thrust into Iruka’s fist. He wrapped the fingers of his right hand into Iruka’s hair and stroked his left hand down his side and onto his generously proportioned, hot, amazing ass.

Iruka sped up his pumping and started to twist his hand slightly on every upstroke and rub his thumb over the head of Kakashi’s cock whenever he reached the tip. Kakashi could feel his orgasm building up and he was only distantly aware of the desperate sounds he was making.

He was just on the brink when Iruka leaned closer and said, “Come for me, Kakashi.

He came. Hard. All over Iruka’s fist. He used his grip on Iruka’s hair to pull him closer and kiss his lips, before wrapping his arm back around his shoulders and pulling them as close together as he could. He pushed his face up against Iruka’s neck and just breathed.

Iruka gave his cock a few more soft strokes and then wrapped his arm around Kakashi’s waist again.

“You’re amazing,” Kakashi mumbled against the soft skin of Iruka’s neck. He just hummed softly in response.

A few minutes later Kakashi realised he was drifting off, but he figured it was his turn to take care of Iruka so he pulled back and looked at his lover’s face. He looked pleased, but still pale and sickly. “Right,” Kakashi said. “I’m getting you some mint tea. I hear it’s good for the stomach.” He climbed out of the bed and went into the bathroom to get a wet cloth to wipe himself down before bringing it to Iruka to clean his hand. “You just stay right…there…and I’ll take care of everything.”

Iruka smiled.

 

Iruka’s stomach bug continued worsening over the evening and around midnight the vomiting started. Kakashi stayed up with him until morning and when Iruka finally managed to fall asleep Kakashi took a few moments to just watch him. He realised then that maybe their relationship wasn’t at that fragile stage anymore.


End file.
